


Spring Celebration Ball

by aleysiasnape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake Dating, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleysiasnape/pseuds/aleysiasnape
Summary: Corban agreed to be Hermione's fake date.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Corban Yaxley
Kudos: 4





	Spring Celebration Ball

**Author's Note:**

> This is for HP rare pair bingo round 2 prompt: fake dating. Many thanks to my beta thenewpyt for looking this over!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Corban Yaxley was fidgety as he waited for his fake date to appear, who happened to be Hermione Granger. _Out of all the people I could’ve asked to come to this dance, why her?_ He looked at his time piece while he patiently waited for her to make her appearance.

 _Why do I have to look so nice for Yaxley? He’s a bad guy! I’m supposed to be fake dating it with him to make Ron jealous. Ok, you can do this Hermione._ She breathed in and out but when she walked into the room and saw how dressed up Corban was, it took her breath away.

_Damn, he is fine. Maybe I can change my mind. Hermione eyed Corban up and down deliciously as she licked her lips._

_Corban subconsciously checked his hair and ponytail to make sure everything was ok. _Damn, looks like she is ready to devour me.__

_“Corban, I think I’ve changed my mind about fake dating. After we attend this ball, why don’t we go out for a real date?” Hermione asked him sultry, trying to calm her beating heart down._

_“Agreed, you are most appealing Hermione,” Corban drawled as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her close to him and kissed her warmly._

_Hermione gasped, feeling the connection between them, _Yes, the fake dating is definitely off! He’s a keeper!__


End file.
